coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7506 (3rd January 2011)
Plot Gary accepts Owen's offer of some work at the Builder's Yard. Sally drags Sophie and Sian downstairs and angrily spells out the fact she won't have gay sex in her house. Tyrone is embarrassed and quietly leaves. Sophie accuses Sally of having a problem with her being gay. She says she loves Sian and says that if Sally had shown a little more love to Kevin, he wouldn't have cheated with Molly and had baby Jack. Sally loses her rag and throws Sophie and Sian out of the house. Steve protests his innocence but the police remain suspicious. They then go to question Gail, David and Nick about the attack on Tracy. Sophie and Sian take refuge at No.11. Rosie, Jason and Sean are sympathetic and Eileen sets off to No.4 to see if she can smooth things over with Sally. John and Fiz bump into Joy Fishwick at the hospital. Joy explains how she's dying of chronic heart failure and desperately wants to get in touch with Colin. She gives John her telephone number asking him to pass it on to Colin if he gets in touch. Eileen sympathises with Sally but tells her she needs to accept Sophie's sexuality. Gary thanks Izzy for getting him the job at the Yard. Owen realises that Izzy and Gary are an item. Sally persuades Tyrone to come back for his tea. They sympathise with each other over the awful things that have happened to them. To Ken and Deirdre's relief the doctor tells them that Tracy, although still very poorly, is starting to show signs of recovery. Sophie tells Sian how she's starting to lose her faith in God as a result of all the awful things that have happened recently. As Tyrone and Sally kiss each other goodnight, their kiss quickly becomes something much more passionate. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *Doctor - Duncan Holmes *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *DC Moore - Pooja Shah *Joy Fishwick - Doreen Mantle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and Sophie's bedroom *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Barlow's Bookies *Weatherfield General - Special Care Baby Unit, Intensive Care Unit, waiting area and cafeteria Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally turns to Tyrone for support; and detectives question Gail, David and Nick about the attack as Steve protests his innocence. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 11,600,000 viewers (1st place) Category:2011 episodes